


Дальше - лучше

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: — Будь-ка добр, — непривычно вежливо начал Хэнк. — Уточни, какого такого хрена я на это согласился?





	Дальше - лучше

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку: Хэнк/Гэвин, неловкий секс, романс, юмор

— Будь-ка добр, — непривычно вежливо начал Хэнк. — Уточни, какого такого хрена я на это согласился?

Его озадаченный, хмурый и смущенный вид не вязался с тем, что он собирался сделать. Точнее, что они собирались сделать. Вместе. Хэнк Андерсон и он, Гэвин Рид, и, черт возьми, Гэвин мог задать ровно тот же вопрос.

Какого хрена он вообще тут делает? Тут, в доме Хэнка, в его захламленной спальне, на его кровати, заваленной распечатками актуальных кейсов, планшетами и бумажными книгами? Кто вообще делает сейчас распечатки и читает книги?

Отвратительная была идея. Хуже всего, что он когда-либо задумывал, а Гэвин, уж поверьте, имел черный пояс по генерированию всякой стремной хуйни.

Дрочили бы друг другу и дальше, не делая ничего, о чем можно было бы впоследствии пожалеть, но Гэвин, мать его, упрямый. И Хэнк, чтоб ему пусто было, Гэвину нравился.

И он Хэнку тоже. По крайней мере, так казалось.

Весь последний месяц, что продолжались их странные отношения, Гэвин изнывал от того, что ему было, представить только, мало.

Мало прикосновений, мало близости, разговоров, Хэнка.

Его чертовски не хватало, особенно в последние годы, когда он стремительно покатился в пропасть, не позволял себе помочь, хотя бы попробовать вытащить его из этого сраного беспросветного болота.

Поначалу Гэвин его жалел. Действительно жалел, искренне переживал, поддерживал в своей манере, тянул наверх, приходил, говорил с ним, поддевал профессиональную гордость, раззадоривал, злил. Поначалу он хотел помочь. Но в первый, пятый, двадцатый и в бесконечный раз получив в табло равнодушное: «Отъебись» — сдался.

Сопереживание, как выяснилось, довольно легко трансформировалось в раздражение, а после — в гнев.

А там и до брезгливой ненависти было рукой подать.

Было — но не стало.

Наблюдать, как кто-то вроде Хэнка планомерно убивает в себе то, что ты в нем так искренне ценил, было неприятно. Еще хуже оказалось потом наблюдать, как какой-то настырный кусок пластика умудряется пробить эту чертову стену саморазрушения.

Гэвин никогда не считал себя ревнивым собственником. Вспыльчивым и скорым на суждения — да. Но ревнивым? При том, что и ревновать было не к кому, не к Пиноккио же, отчаянно хотевшему быть человеком?

Горящая от ненависти жопа способна сподвигнуть на невозможное.

После революции, после всего, через что пришлось пройти благодаря кукле по имени Маркус, после всей лютой жопосрани, свалившейся на голову полиции этой зимой, стало... неожиданно нормально.

Если бы Гэвин раньше понял, что Хэнку не хватает пинков для ускорения, то с удовольствием бы их обеспечил.

Одно «но» его остановило, когда все это началось. Хэнк был старше и опытнее, и Гэвин по привычке опирался на образ того крутого копа, который помогал ему во всем, когда Гэвин только поступил на службу. Тот крутой коп никогда не порол херни. С тем крутым копом что-то намечалось, надолго оставаясь чем-то между легким влечением и безобразным крашем.

До всей этой свистопляски с андроидами между ними с Хэнком были только взгляды, парочка действительно откровенных разговоров, несколько поцелуев и пьяная дрочка, о которой они оба предпочитали не вспоминать, делая вид, что ничего не было.

— Нам с тобой еще работать, — вздыхал Хэнк, глядя на него голодно и тоскливо, и Гэвин соглашался.

Тогда он еще не представлял, насколько крепко влип, и как ему аукнется это увлечение.

Кто знает, что было бы, завали он Андерсона еще тогда. Может, все бы закончилось тихо и мирно, спустя пару месяцев, ну, максимум через год. Они бы натрахались, скрывая свои нерабочие отношения от коллег, а потом надоели бы друг другу.

Неизбежно вылезла бы разница в возрасте, и так дающая о себе знать, старые комплексы Хэнка и паранойя Гэвина, они бы эпично рассорились и, возможно, даже могли бы подраться.

А потом продолжили работать, стараясь не вспоминать об этом позорном эпизоде.

У жизни было своеобразное чувство юмора.

Гэвин кошмарно влип и теперь не знал, как выпутаться. Теперь мир со скрипом принимал новую форму разумной жизни, а Гэвин и Хэнк — заново полыхнувшее старое увлечение.

И это было...

— Стремно как-то, — продолжал Хэнк, так и не дождавшись от него комментария на «какого такого хрена».

Он внимательно разглядывал разложенный на кровати джентльменский набор, состоящий из презервативов и тюбика со смазкой, и выглядел то заинтригованным, то раздосадованным, то смущенным.

— Пользоваться разучился? — едко спросил Гэвин, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.

Его тоже здорово колотило, но он не собирался в этом признаваться. У него сто лет не было с кем-то своего пола, и, откровенно говоря, он предполагал, что у Хэнка тоже. Возможно, у него вообще ни с кем ничего давно не было.

Из-за этого, а еще из-за предвкушения, волнения и мандража, Гэвин провозился с подготовкой слишком долго, и теперь злился, что, может, все зря.

— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул Хэнк, сгребая запечатанный тюбик. — Я, поди, получше тебя умею.

Он повертел тюбик в огромных руках, сощурился, вчитываясь в мелкий текст, покусал нижнюю губу. Похмыкал на что-то.

Гэвин придирчиво рассматривал его, пользуясь возможностью.

Они не заходили слишком далеко, Гэвин сам не знал, почему не заставил его раздеться раньше, и теперь торопливо, жадно изучал взглядом чужое тело. Из-за всех этих кошмарных рубашек, мешковатых свитеров и курток понять, как Хэнк выглядит без кучи слоев одежды, было непросто. Как оказалось, он выглядел нормально. Частично на это влиял тот факт, что он перестал планомерно травиться плохой выпивкой и сбрил бороду. Трудовая терапия определенно шла ему на пользу.

Хоть за что-то Гэвин мог благодарить пластиковых революционеров.

Сердце больно колотилось в груди, и Гэвин отчетливо осознал, что начал нервничать. Особенно когда Хэнк небрежно бросил тюбик на смявшееся одеяло и посмотрел в глаза.

Гэвина было не смутить доброй насмешкой во взгляде — это выражение он знал и втайне тащился от него. Хэнк смотрел так, будто пытался беззвучно сказать: «Ну что с тобой поделаешь, ты умеешь убеждать». И — да, было в этом что-то от того крутого копа, на которого он когда-то бешено запал и по которому так долго скучал.

Он вообще скучал по Хэнку.

Мелькнула мысль, что надо было выпить, чтобы перестало так колотить, но она тут же пропала. Потому что Хэнк придвинулся, наклонился, касаясь обветренными губами щеки, шершаво потерся и выдохнул:

— Уверен, что не передумаешь?

— Ты еще предложи обняться и просто полежать, — язвительно отозвался Рид, повернулся и утянул его в грубый, неаккуратный поцелуй.

И — все. Возбуждение ударило вспышкой, под дых, а после пронеслось сквозь него, протряхнув так сильно, что передавило горло.

Гэвина шатнуло в сторону, в воротник футболки вцепилась крепкая рука, и ощущения обрушились на него, как гребаный девятый вал. Колючая щетина, царапающая кожу, горячие губы, подвижный и влажный язык, толкнувшийся в рот. От близости вело, Гэвин с трудом справлялся с накатившими эмоциями, судорожно целуя в ответ, и напрочь забыл обо всем, о чем думал накануне.

Что-то о том, что он давно не тот засранец, которым пришел в управление, что он взрослый и опытный, и ему есть, чем удивить не менее взрослого и опытного Хэнка.

Его размазало и собрало заново, а они еще даже толком не начали.

Это было одновременно очень похоже на ту пьяную близость, о которой не приходилось вспоминать, и не похоже. Сейчас было — острее, живее, пронзительнее.

Всерьез, стрезва и очень, просто до одури по-настоящему.

Кровать под их весом заскрипела, когда они сдвинулись с места, хватаясь друг за друга, дергая, сжимая, стискивая. В гостиной еле слышно бубнил не выключенный телевизор. Где-то наверняка сонно вздыхал Сумо.

Они с Хэнком сидели в неудобной, нелепой позе — друг против друга, с ногами забравшись на кровать, и когда Хэнк отстранился, внимательно и голодно глядя исподлобья, Гэвин воспользовался передышкой и рывком стянул с себя футболку. По спине плеснуло прохладным воздухом, вдоль хребта побежали мурашки, но взгляд Хэнка того стоил.

— Сам раздеться планируешь или будешь только смотреть? — поддел его Гэвин, выпутывая ноги из джинсов.

Трусы завернулись под задницей, зацепились за клепку, и Гэвин с шипением стянул все разом.

Хэнк громко выдохнул, совсем как его громадная псина, и многозначительно произнес:

— Выпороть бы тебя...

— Не все сразу, — нагло перебил Гэвин, наконец-то раздевшись полностью, и растянулся поперек кровати, глядя на Хэнка снизу вверх. — Так разденешься или нет?

— Или нет, — буркнул тот, начиная стягивать домашние шмотки.

С такого ракурса Хэнк казался просто громадным. Гэвину и так приходилось задирать голову, чтобы говорить с ним, но сейчас это не раздражало, даже наоборот. Он положил ладонь на приподнявшийся член, обхватил кольцом, лениво провел вверх. Хэнк перестал выпутываться из штанов и уставился на его пальцы, приоткрыв губы. В груди стало тесно.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — вздохнул он вдруг, а потом наклонился над ним, придавил за плечо к постели и поцеловал, больно укусив за нижнюю губу и сжав его член поверх пальцев Гэвина.

— Блядь! — выдохнул он, вскинувшись всем телом.

Точнее, вскинулся бы, если бы не Хэнк, обрушившийся на него всем собой — тяжелый, горячий и жадный, будто дорвался до подарка, который ему обещали лет десять подряд.

— Блядь, — повторил он сдавленно, дрожа от переизбытка ощущений.

Хэнк терся об него, гладил, целовал за ухом, безошибочно найдя точку, от прикосновения с которой Гэвина продирало до мурашек.

Это было хорошо. Но...

Гэвин ухватил его за растрепанные волосы, зачесал назад, сжал в кулаке. Хэнк хрипло простонал ему в шею, вжался влажным от испарины лбом, толкнулся напряженным членом в бедро.

Охренеть, подумал Гэвин как-то ошалело и отстраненно. Просто охренеть.

Он с силой толкнул Хэнка в плечо, и тот поддался, перекатился на спину, запрокинув голову с судорожно дергающимся кадыком. Он хрипло и часто дышал, и Гэвин забрался сверху, потерся пахом, ошеломленно чувствуя, как чутко Хэнк реагирует.

Просто...

— Я... давай по-нормальному, — собравшись с мыслями, выговорил он.

Голос звучал непривычно, как чужой, и он мотнул головой, не желая сбивать настрой болтовней. Хэнк смотрел на него во все глаза, и он был такой, что Гэвину разом стало плевать на все — на его комплексы, на свою паранойю, на все, что было раньше.

Он нашарил тюбик со смазкой, щелкнул крышкой. Хэнк прикрыл глаза, собрав между бровей две глубокие морщины, и выдохнул через рот — долго, будто собирался с духом. Погладил колено Гэвина, отобрал тюбик, выдавил на пальцы.

— Садись выше, — скомандовал он.

Гэвин неловко передвинулся, почти садясь ему на грудь, и Хэнк вцепился свободной рукой в его задницу, отводя в сторону ягодицу. От этого бесстыдного жеста Гэвину стало не по себе. Он сглотнул, посмотрел Хэнку в глаза и тут же на себя разозлился.

Черт возьми. У него слишком давно ничего не было, с такой работой вообще забудешь, как выглядит голый человек, а уж когда...

— Ну, давай «по-нормальному», — передразнил его Хэнк, улыбаясь краешком губ.

И он «дал».

Гэвин плавился и никак не мог вспомнить, когда ему было настолько дурацки хорошо. От мерных движений пальцев внутри сводило мышцы, хотелось еще и еще, но он знал, что не сможет продержаться дольше. У Хэнка давно ничего не было — факт. Он осторожничал, хмурился, внимательно смотрел в глаза и то и дело спрашивал, как Гэвин себя чувствует.

— Давай уже, — в какой-то момент не выдержал он, сгибаясь над ним от прошившей позвоночник жаркой волны. — Я и так из последних сил держусь.

Судя по лицу Хэнка, он очень хотел что-то сказать, возможно, что-то саркастичное, но Гэвин не дал ему такой возможности — подался бедрами вверх, снимая себя с его пальцев, сдвинулся ниже и завел руку назад. Хэнк смотрел на него во все глаза, а потом прищурился и погладил голое бедро. 

Проталкиваясь внутрь — осторожно, то и дело срываясь на мелкие, частые толчки, — он тяжело дышал и изо всех сил старался двигаться аккуратно. У Гэвина просто плавилось что-то внутри, перегорало ко всем чертям, и это было гребаное дно.

Колени разъезжались в стороны, бедра дрожали, и еще немного — и он готов был свалиться, и хрен с ним, с Хэнком, который не упустил бы возможности проехаться по его выносливости. Но того уже повело, а когда Гэвин наклонился, впиваясь в губы злым поцелуем, — не выдержал. Втолкнулся грубо, почти больно, вздрогнул и застыл, постепенно расслабляясь.

Гэвин качнул бедрами, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает член, и сжал себя. Хэнк прикрыл глаза, погладил его колено, провел широкой ладонью выше, обхватил поверх. И Гэвин сломался, закусил губу, запирая внутри вскрик. В животе вдруг распрямилась скрученная до предела спираль, между пальцев брызнуло.

Хэнк двигал рукой, выдаивая из него последние капли, а потом наклонил к себе, заставил лечь сверху и мягко поцеловал — сначала в лоб, потом в переносицу, коснулся губами шрама, провел по щеке.

Хмыкнул:

— Отпустило?

Гэвин лениво моргал, ощущая, как на коже остывает пот, и единственное, что осознавалось особенно четко — нет. Не отпустило. Нужно еще.

Но чуть позже.

В гостиной захлопал и заулюлюкал каким-то тупым вечерним шоу телевизор. Гэвин вдруг понял, что расплывается в неконтролируемой ухмылке:

— Отличный саундтрэк. Выше всяких похвал.

— Это ты еще не слышал, как кто-то кричал «давай-давай!», — отозвался Хэнк весело.

Он поразительно быстро приходил в себя, особенно для человека его возраста. Гэвину хотелось растечься лужей, может, подремать, а Хэнк уже положил одну горячую ладонь ему на задницу и задумчиво гладил растревоженный, все еще слишком чувствительный вход.

От этого по спине бежали мурашки.

И еще... где-то внутри сидело твердое убеждение, что дальше будет только лучше.


End file.
